


When The Day Met The Night

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, McDonald's, Notes, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is worried about wether or not he should be straightforward, Nico is afraid that his feelings will consume him. an intersting take on after his coming out and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why do things happen this way?

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first time writing fanfiction i apologize if its bad. also if you dont ship solangeolo this might be a little weird for you

'doctors orders' what kind of stupid catch phrase was that? nico wondered. either way will had somehow convinced him to stay in the infirmary for three days luckily solace didnt hover too often. but when he did there was no getting away. ever since he got out solace had been using the phrase 'doctors orders' to get hm to do things or more often not do things. it was the worst cath phrase ever but somehow it got to him. when he ad bianca were kids and he got sick the only way she could get him to take medicine was by thelling him that it was doctors orders. it was still rdiculous that something from his childhood could reach him after he supressed so many things. will saw it when nico had confessed to percy. nico seemed under control but really he was freaking out. and percy didnt take it to well either. he seemed to think that nio was straight the whole time. but so obviously will had flirted with nico every chance he got. nico didnt flirt back but that didnt mean he didnt adore will. Wills pov  
Hed been flirting with nico literally since the first day he came to cam. He couldn’t believe nico was being so dense, yeah they were opposites. But his mother always aid ‘opposites attract’ which ws very truein this case. Hed tried everything. cute nicknames, playfully hitting, caring or him, but nico didn’t seem to be picking up anything. He was kind of upset at this oint. Maybe nico thought he was weirded out about the octavion thing. Either way nico was perfect to him. A judgement call is a judgment call. He had to make those all the time. it was just strange how nico had been avoiding him. Maybe he shoud just be straight forward. He decided to leave a mc donalds bag with a not on his door.  
Your cute  
Your perfect  
You know who I am  
Go out with me?  
If that didn’t work than what would. He knew nico liked mc donalds so that was definitely something that would catch his attention. He didn’t know what nico thought of people beng straightforward though.  
Nicos pov  
What the actual hades.nico thought. He didn’t usually accept gifts unless he needed them but this was getting ridiculous. His dad started making up a fake boyfriends for him a while ago because he thought nico seemed lonely. Hades had stopped when hed threatened to tell Persephone but seriously he couldn’t be starting with this again. He woulve shadow travelled right to the underworld at that moment if the Apollo cabin [also known as will frickin solaces place to watch him from] hadn’t been right there. He went inside his cabin straight to his fountain. “iris goddess of rainbows show me hades so I can scream at him” he said throwing a drachma in. he cought hades at a bad time apparently. He was wearing a maids outfit and was dusting the mantle in his throne room with a old fashioned feather duster. “HOW DARE YOU” he screamed through the message. That got hades attention . “how dare I what?” hades asked. “SEND ME THIS” he said angrily holding up the note so hades could see. “wasn’t me!” hades said holding up his hands innocently. “what wasn’t you, dear?” he heard Persephone ask hades. “nothing dear” hades shouted so quickly it was obvious it was him. Persephone walked into the iris message. She started laughing probably at how ridiculous his maids outfit was. “oh its just you. Nextime your at the demigod camp will you tell my children I said hello? And tell them I want sunflowers in their garden. Illgiv you two another minute but then me and your father need to talk. Goodby nico” she said. Once she left the room nico asked “if it want you thn whos child was it judging from the handwriting and the note?” it was getting very frustrating. “Apollo or hermes id say.” Hades answered. Gret the two cabins with the largest populations. He was going to go walk around for a while. He cut off his call ith his dad.  
Wills pov  
He saw nico come out of his cabin about ten minutes after hed seen the note. Nico didn’t look as happy as he thought hed be. It looked like nico was heading to Persephone’s cabin. He walke outside and made it look like he was ging to the infirmary when really h was trying to cross paths with nico. It was ridiculous his school girl crush. He hadn’t liked someone like this since his last boyfriend. These feelings were real. He was in love with the son of hades and he wasn’t going away. He was going to make sure hi angel saved. Before nico showed back up will had thought that dying in battle might not be so bad, but now he was definitely staying. He was going to make sure nico stayed too. When the met up after the war in the infirmary they became friends sort f, but will got to see nico doing everyday things, he got to see how he didn’t mind his hair in his face, how he liked his soup, and mos of all he got to know who nico was. It was amazing from that point on. He remembered when nico first came to camp and he was glowing. But when he didn’t really fit in he left. He was almost close enough to say hello to nico,…. “hey nico!” he said happily with a trademark Apollo smile. “hi will, whats up?” nico asked. He looked a little bit paler than before. “are you okay, you look a little pale, lets go back to the infirmary to make sure youre fine” will suggested. “im fine will, I just talked with my dad and Persephone about something.” Nico responded. So obviously the you know who I am wasn’t true. He would have to fix that nextime. He went to go get another notecard this time a little more obvious.  
You’re the night to my day  
Without night how would the sunshine be special  
Im hoping this clarifys who I am  
Not exactly exemplary but it would work. He posted it o nicos door. Now to find out if it would work


	2. some things aren't as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after an investigation things start moving along only to be stopped by a twist ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to a user i will not name, thank you for bringing to my attention my capitilization errors, i already had this written before you told me but the next chapter i work on i will try and fix that :) enjoy reading!

Ch 2  
Nicos pov  
After he gave the Persephone cabin their message nico saw percy walking towards him with an intent glare. “di angelo. We need to talk”. Nico gulped. This was what was coming. It was inivoidable. “ I suppose we do Jackson” he responded trying to sound cool. “I get that im not your type but why didn’t ou tell me? Were really good friends” Jackson said. It was different from his normal cocky self but he still seemed weirded out. “seriously dude. How long did you not tell annabeth for?” was nicos response. “5 years. Very true. Okay so im noy gonna act like it doesn’t bother me even a little but im cool with it. After all you have yourself a secret admirer” Jackson smirked. “who?” nico asked. Maybe it was the person who left the mcdonalds at his door. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the mystery,” percy was smiling more than ever “why don’t yyou ask Jason?” he said. Nico got up and practically jogged to cabin 1. He pounded on jasons door. Jason opened it. He looked like hed been sleeping for the ast week. “why are you up so early nico?” Jason asked. “its not early its 1 in the afternoon, we need to talk” nico said. Jason looked alarmed. “whats up?”  
“whos my,” nico did arqoutes “secret admirer? And why wont anyone tell me?”  
Jason started laughing. “you seriously don’t know? Who knows you well enough to bring you mcdonalds? And whos kids write terrible haikoos? Its not that hard to figure out bro. if you seriously cant figure out then im sure annabeth or pipes would be willing to tell you”  
Nico went back to his cabin. Everyone knos mcdonalds was the only place he ate for about a year or so so he was bound to like it. As for the note it wasn’t exactly a Haiku as much a few sentances. But it was probably someone from the apolo cabin. Didn’t narrow it down much. He was friends with a lot and people could ask about people without being asked their intentions of use of the information given. It didn’t really narrow it down more than 20-40 people. Which meant he would have to interrogate people eventually. He walked up to the cabin and was about to open the door when he saw an identical note. He read I ad laughed. Of course he knew who it was. Frickin solace got him all worked up over nothing. He went to the Apollo cabin to see where will was. He needed a talking to about being obvious to certain people eg his friends and not him  
Wills pov  
He saw nico walk into the infirmary but he didn’t get why he looked so mad. Nico walked straight u to will and faked a cough “I think im getting sick” . he took nico into an exam room. “WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU MAKE IT SO OBVIOUS TO MY FRIENDS WHEN YOU DIDN’T EVEN MAKE IT OBVIOUS TO ME” nico seemed like he just wanted to yell. “sunshine I don’t know what your talking about I think I was being pretty obvious to you. And blus your friends are friends with piper mcclean daughter of Aphrodite “ he smiled at nico. Nico didn’t smile but he wasn’t frowning anymore. He hoped nico liked him too. “okay, ill be more obvious,I lke you. Go out with me?”  
Nico sighed. “okay. Next time something likethis happens though ill shish kabob you on a sword”nico said. He was a little bit worried though. Piper when she took over the Aphrodite cabin made a new rule for campers. If they were a couple you could make them kiss by clanking a spoon on a glass. Kind of like at weddings.this rule only applied to one couple a week though, either the newest or the cutest couple. And it kept rotating because there were no new couples. This rule was called the newly wed rule. Maybe if they could hide it jut long enough t have their first kiss in public. “great, ill bring diner to your cabin tonight at 7 , see you then sunshine” he smiled as much as he coud. He walked out of the room and led nico out of the infirmary. Nico turned back to look at will for a minute. He winked. “what was that all about?” asked one of the nurses. “nothing” he replied quickly. He just hoped nico didn’t tell anyone. He started planning what he was gona do for dinner. He wasn’t tha good of a cook but neither were any of the kids. Maybe he could get somehng from a resturaunt and package it up as a meal he made. Probabl not but he was going to get it from a resturaunt. He knew nico was itallian but what could he get that was good enough quality to pass as authentic? He went to go talk to some other campers. Maybe his frieds knew his prefferances. He ran nto annabeth on his way to talk to Jason. “hey Annabeth” he said calmly. She probably knew more than Jason and percy. “hi Will, whats up?” he decided to get straight to the point. “how much do you know about nico?” will asked. “a lot, what are you asking for in particular?” she said. “whats his favorite food?”  
“mcdonalds or some Italian place I cnt remember the name of. Why?” she asked. He was a little alarmed. “hes mad at me for babying him in the infirmary and I wanted to apologize” he lied. “okay,well im sure any Italian food will do. Tell him I said hi” annabeth walked away. She probably saw right through it but he didn’t care.  
Nicos pov  
He was a little nervous getting ready for their date. Sure he had gone on dates before but those were just meal tickets. This was for real. Someone he would be seeing all the time.he cleaned up all the trash around his cabin, mostly burger wrappers and empty cups but there was a lot of trash. He did his hair (straightened it brushed it and sprayed it) and changed into something a little more classy. Of course like every cabin, the hades cabin had a table inside of it, but it was outlined with bones, and looked like it was going to collapse. He tried to make it look a little bit better. There was practically no lighting in the cabin, just faux greek fire torches. They had like two windows but he was too short to reach them. The age gap between him and will was a little hard to get over, will was 19 and he was 14 how could will possibly be interested in him. Of course he fought better than will but will was definitely a better medic no matter how much he trained in the infirmary. He was getting better though. Will let him diagnose one of the patients in there for practice and he almost got it completely correct. He thought it was a cold but it was the flu. He heard a knock “come in!” he yelled. He was still staking furniture to try and reach the windows near the celing. “whats all this for?” he heard Jason ask. “hazels coming back tomorrow so I thought id get a head start on cleaning” he lied. Hazel was coming back tomorrow but this in no way was for her. “wow, you need some help there?” the older boy asked. “please” nico said and started to climb down from his stack of furniture. “nico, watch out!” Jason said. But it was too late, he was toppling down from ten feet in the air. The cabin was 15 feet tall and the windows were practicall touching the celing. He fell and he knew right away that he wasn’t gonna be able to get up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! please comment any suggestions or anything you want to say to me :) i probably wont be updating this every day. probably just like 3 times a week or something, when i decide , ill tell yall what days im gonna post


	3. some things are better un-planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is in the infirmary yet again and is starting to be easier around Jason and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you if youve made it to chapter three! im not posting until monday so sit tight :) but i wont make you wait any longer for this chapter. enjoy! :)

Ch 3  
Will’s pov  
He was about to leave the infirmary to go get some Italian for their date when he saw Di Angelo himself being carried in by Jason. “what happened?” Will asked before they could even get to the check in desk. “this kid was trying to open his curtains and fell on his legs from 10 feet up” Jason explained. Nico looked like he was unconscious. His leg was definitely broken, he could se it sticking straight up. “what am I gonna do with you Nico” he murmured to himself. “I need a bed!” he yelled to the nurses on duty. He got one of the rolling ones within 10 seconds. He rolled nico into an exam room, where he took x-rays. Jason waited the whole time. he probably could’ve helped his angel since he could fly and all, and since Nico was so light it probably wouldn’t have even hurt. He was getting more and more mad at Jason the more he though about it. He had one of his sisters help re-set the bone. Nico had fallen on his side but luckily his hand had taken most of the damage for his arm. He wrote up a reort. A broken leg a sprained arm and three broken fingers. Eventually when he was a real doctor hed have to learn the names of bones but today was not that day. He put Nico on a nectar drip. He sat at Nico’s bedside holding his hand. Within five minutes he was awake. “hey angel,you scared me and Jason quite a bit” he said softly. “not much you can do when your falling and your DOCTOR prohibits you from shadow travelling” Nico said sleepily  
“fine you can shadow travel in emergencys this bad or worse.”  
He turned off the nectar drip. He wasn’t supposed to use nectar unless it was an emergency and he didn’t want to use it all up.   
“sorry hon you’re gonna have to let the bones heal naturally”  
He called one of the nurses and had her bring a wheelchair  
Nico’s pov  
“what bones did I break exactly?” he asked will  
“this isn’t fair Di Angelo you know I don’t know the real names of bones” Will said playfully  
“what about basics like, leg arm, or finger?” he asked trying to see if he could annoy will  
“of course angel,” Will ruffled Nico’s hair “I just don’t want to scare you” Will smiled.  
“im gonna go out on a limb and say I at least broke three bones” he said in an attempt to be funny.  
“very funny Nico, now im gonna go get you something to eat and you’re gonna eat it all, okay?”  
“yes mother”nico mumbled  
He went to the place he was planning on getting them dinner from and brought enough for Jason, Nico and himself. When he came back he saw that Jason was no longer in the waiting room. One of the nurses probably told him he could go see Nico. He walked to Nico’s room. Jason was asking him a question, he usually wasn’t one to eavesdrop but this was special circumstances  
Nico’s pov  
“you wanna tell me why you really cleaned up the hades cabin so nicely?” Jason asked him  
“no”  
“c’mon Nico we’re friends right?”  
“fine. I had a date” he said hoping Jason didn ask who with  
“is he hot?”  
“what makes you think it’s a guy?” hopefully jaso didn’t ask any more questions  
“don’t make me tell Piper” Jason said threateningly. Hed seen many people fall victim to that stupid rule.  
“it was a girl Jason, and im nt gonna tell you her name for her sake” he lied, frustrated  
“is she hot?” Jason asked  
“you have a girlfriend”  
“whatever”  
Will walked in with a takeut bag from one of his favourite resturaunts.  
“I come bearing gifts!” Will said cheerfully with a smile on his face “you’re eating your whole meal okay Nico, you need nutrients for your bones to heal”  
They all sat together and talked. Since Will and Jason got along so well they said they would all re-unite at Nico’s table tomorrow at breakfast. Jason had to leave for curfew but Will stayed for him. “why’d you tell Jason you had a date with a girl?” Will asked him.  
“he’s dating Piper Mcclean, he may be good at keeping secrets but he’s not that good” he responded  
“you didn’t say it because you were embarrasse by me?” Will asked  
“of course not, Will, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about” he was a little sad that Will thought he was embarrassing Nico  
Will told Nico to get some sleep then he left him to go do rounds  
Nico was so excited now that he knew that will really liked him. Sure it was a stupid thing to do, break your leg right before your first date with someone but will acted like he didn’t care bout anything except making sure he was okay. A little bit later a night nurse, Kayla came by to check on him. He fell asleep a few hours later, smiling.he pretended to be asleep when he heard the familiar sound of wills shoes against the tile come into the room. He felt will grab his hand for a moment. He wished that they could be like this forever, young innocent and happy.  
Wills pov  
He felt kind of bad starting a relationship when he was going to new rome for college next year, but he really did like Nico. Maybe Nico could come with him, they could find schools for both of them, an apartment and be just happy in general.Nico wanted to be a doctor too, maybe he could start at the same time as will if he finished his highschool credits early. It was almost breakfast time so he got a wheelchair ready. Luckily the dining pavilion was wheelchair accessible because of Chiron. He woke nico up   
“come on Nico we have breakfast with Jason in 2 minutes and we cant shadow travel” he whined at Nico.   
He got some coffee and put it under Nico’s nose “come on angel”  
Nico sat up, “how am I gonna get there, one of my legs decided to impersonate a broken vase”  
Will gestured to the wheelchair like it was a prize nico had won. After a few minutes of transferring they finally got him in the wheelchair,  
Nicos pov  
He hated the wheelchair but he dealt with it for Will’s sake. He was already getting strange looks from people in camp. They probably were wondering what happened. ‘yeah I was getting ready for a date with my hot doctor friend when I fell trying to brighten up the place’ how well would that go.Nico tried rolling himself out of the infirmary but he ended up crashing into beds so he opted for Will to push him. His casts were olive green, but his arm brace was black. He wondered if it would be weird to ask will to sign the cast. It would probably be weird if he didn’t. when he got to his table he saw Hazel talking with Jason. “oh my gods Nico, I heard you broke your leg, but your hand and arm?” she looked really worried. Nico just grinned and said “who wants to sign it?”  
all his friends and most of the people generally in the dining avillion wanted to sign his cast. to class up his cast, Hazel put a small diamond on it  
"when did i get so popular?" he murmured to himself.  
"youve been popular since you were born silly" Hazel said  
when they all went back to the infirmary, Annabeth, Frank, and Percy came by. they all decided to play a friendly game of 'catch phrase'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, leave kudos and suggestions, tell me your opinion! i love your feedback. thank you for reading this far :)


	4. some things are bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets a phone , Will has a bit of a dark side, and someone is going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy this chapter, i cant guarantee a chapter every weekday, but i will definately try for tuesdays thursdays and fridays :)

Nico’s pov  
Their ‘friendly’ game of catch phrase left them all feeling stupid incompetent and mad at each other. Percy was mad at him because he didn’t know half the things from the 1950’s+. the girls won but who wouldn’t with a child of Athena on their team. It was bos against girls and the girls had an obvious advantage. Finally Will rushed everyone out saying that nico needed his sleep, even though he had just woken up. When everyone left ,Will pulled a wrapped box out of his doctor’s coat.   
“here Angel, im only a push of the button away by now”   
He opened it, it was a smartphone, and not any ordinary one, engraved on the back was a message  
‘property of The Ghost King. Do not touch’  
He turned it on. It had a great camera, it was like looking thrugh someone elses eyes. Will insisted on being the test subject for any future picture. He struck poses oll over the room. No matter how much Will insisted he was a roffesional, from then on he was going to respond with the picture where he’s handstanding with his eyes crossed and tongue out. He found out all the features pretty quick. Apparently they’s fixed the fatal flaw with cell phones attracting monsters. Something about special cell towers. His sister had a phone and he’d been meaning to get one for a while now. Apparently he only had to stay in the infirmary for a week and then he’d be free to wheel his way around camp.   
“oh my gods Will, thankyou” he exclaimed  
“this should keep you from all underworldly activities for now then?” Will questioned  
“for sure. how do I get peoples contacts?”  
Will took the phone and started typing.  
“no need, I pre-programmed every contact you’ll ever need” Will said with a grin  
He scrolled through the list.  
“why do I need the stoll brothers?”  
“you have literally every known demi-god in your contacts” Will explained  
Nico made room on the hospital bed and they spent the rest of Will’s break learning how to use his phone. Apparently the most used app which Will thought he would love was snapchat . he spent the rest of the day aimlessly laying fruit ninja, flappy bird etc. and texting random people saying he was bored. Of course he made sure that he didn’t text any Hermes kids. They took on declarations of boredom with fireworks and easily frustratable kids. Eventually Will came back to his room  
“hows my number one patient doing?” Will asked enthusiastically.  
“great” he replied with a thumbs up and a toothless smile  
“you should be sleeping you know” Will sighed  
“I should be replying to this text” he said as his phone chimed  
“oh my gods what have I created” Will looked horrified  
He was mid-text when Will yanked his phone from his hands.   
“no phone when you should be sleeping” Will announced  
Wills pov  
When he finally got nico to stop struggling to get his phone, Nico came to the relizatio that he was exhausted. After a few hours of Nico being asleep, he went to check on him. He’d hidden the phone in a locked storage compartment where they kept the medicine. Nico living up to his last name ‘Di Angelo’ looked like an angel asleep. Will wished they had done that date. He had a plan to be all romantic and woo Nico, and then at the nd of the night ne would’ve kissed him. But no, nico just had to go and break hs leg  
He walked up to Nico, and kissed him on the forehead  
“sleep good, Angel”  
Nico stirred a little bit but the went back to being peaceful  
Will went back to his cabin to slee with a grin on his face. When he got back he heard some of his siblings giggling. “he took my shift just so he could stay with Di Angelo” one of his ssters said  
“20 bucks says that Will kisses Nico first”  
All conversations came to a halt when they realized will was back  
“what . exactly . makes you think. That you have a right, to gamble on my personal life?” he asked circling around his siblings, “I am the cabin counseler and I can volunteer for us to have the latest showers and meal schedules. You do not gamble with someones personal life” at that point he had snapped and couldn’t stop himself. He’d heard so many things about him and Nico  
He approached one of his cabinmates who had confided in him their crush. “how exactly would you feel if someone was making a bet on you and Rosaline?” he asked sternly  
“before I dismiss you all,”he said coldly “im volunteering you all for cleanup duty after the stoll’s beach party on Friday. That is my only punishment. Be warned. Dismissed” everyone scattered quickly to get into their beds before he released more rage on them  
He felt kind of bad after unleashing rage on his cabin mates but he couldn’t contain it anymore. When he walked by people were gossiping about him and Nico, and he didn’t say anything, but his siblings he had more trust in. especially the resectable ones but they were consumed with the topic. Looking back on it he seemed kind of like a dictator. They would probably fall into line though with a talking to like that. They had gotten low scores on their past few cabin checks, which meant that all of them had to shower last, and sit in their edical rsidue. He hated when he had to be stern but it happened often enough. People usually thought he was the kind of erson ho took everything lightly, he happened to be the complete opposite.  
Nico’s pov  
He had pretended to be asleep when Will came into his room. He had almost jumped up and squeeled when Will kissed his forehead. If it wasn’t so dark his blush would’ve been brighter than the strawberry fields in the middle of summer. They had rescheduled their date to next Friday, will was still bringing dinner and it was still at his cabin. He was almost asleep when he heard people talking in the infirmary.  
“when do you think Will is gonna make his move?” he heard Kayla say  
“let’s hope soon, the suspense is unbearable” Jason whispered  
“well what if we just have to help them a bit” a third voice-one he didn’t recognize- chimed in  
“we shouldn’t be talking about this. Did you hear how Will went off on his whole cabin?”  
“yeah but its not like he’s coming back until tomorrow”  
The voices gradually died down, but he ket wondering what made Will go off on the Apollo cabin.   
When Will came in the next morning he promised himself that he was going to ask what happened.  
“hey, Angel, how’d you sleep?” Will beamed  
“pretty good. What happened with your cabin last night” he made sure to have an expectant look on his face.   
“nothing, they just needed a talking to. Don’t worry” Will gave him a reassuring look.  
“fine. Now go do your doctorly duties. Ill text you sometime later” he smiled slightly.  
Will probably thought the smile was because of him, he was right. Something didn’t seem right though. He seemed slightly off. He couldn’t pinpoint it but it felt like someone was in the process of dying…  
He called Will. No answer. He pressed his nurse call button. It wasn’t a busy place, maybe he was too late.  
He heard a scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hoe you enjoyed, next posting is most likely tommorow, it might be thursday though. please leave comments, concerns, tips wants, and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets revealed, Will and Nico's first kiss! and some other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. ill make up for it with the next one. if you havent noticed iv set an indefinate chapter limit. ill probably make a college series though

Wills pov  
One of the patients was having a seizure. They didn’t know much about things other than flesh wounds in camp half blood but at least someone had the sense to hold the kid down.the girl was about 12-13. She had been admitted earlier for a check up but since they were busy, just in case something was wrong they put her in one of the cots. Things weren’t looking great for this girl. He just hoped qhoever she was she had a proper goodbye.   
They tried everything they could to save her. Time of death 11:17 am. Everything from that point on was sad. He went to visit Nico around 2 pm.   
“hey, how’s my favorite angel doing?” he asked  
Nico had a sad look on his face just like everyone else  
Nico weakly smiled at him  
“what’s wrong angel?”  
“the girl who died today, she was recently with the hunters. Someone wanted her to die. Why was she admitted in the first place?” Nico asked  
“head cold or sinus infection. We wanted to make sure it was nothing more” he responded  
Nico paled at that  
“was she brought in or did she come in herself?”  
“someone brought her in why?”  
“that sounds like underworld magic. Most of the time when people visit the underworld they happen to not come back. When they have a child of Hades as an escort though, they usually do. The real problem is that when people eat the food and come back they have cold symptoms and pressure in their heads.  
“and most of the time they don’t survive, but they go out kicking”  
“I do see the problem. But Hazel wouldn’t have taken someone knowing they would be harmed?”he said questioningly  
“Hazel’s never been to the underworld without my help,at most she could take herself, no one else though. Which implies that theres a practicing child of Hades somewhere out there”  
He felt the blood drain from his face  
“and if their not nice like you or Hazel there could be terrible disasters like the girl that died”  
“exactly. And by the way im not nice”  
He faked a sneeze  
“bless you”  
He smiled at Nico  
“damn it solace”  
He went out to file the paperwork. He didn’t recognize her but someone somewhere would. He found her cell phone and had one of the Hephaestus kids send out ‘have you seen me?’ texts with a picture of her.  
Nico’s pov  
He knew he shouldn’t have fely like t was his fault but technichaly it was neglect. He should’ve known why his dad was so secretive and Persephone was extra pissed off. Maybe if he had another sibling he could help whoever it was. He was about to go back to playing his phone when he heard commotion.  
There was invaders in camp. Apparently the camp looked like a huge holloween arty in progress so people decided to help themselves to it all. At least theyd gotten free help but it was weird. Will and him decided to move their first date to tonight. Will was going to be spongebob [which totally fit his character] and he was going to be squidward. It wasn’t exactly a coules costume so they could say it was a cincidence if anyone asked.   
Will almost gave him a heart attack when he came into the room in a gigantic songebob costume.   
“your costume will arrive any minute… this is gonna be the best half blood Halloween ever”  
Solace looked ridiculous in his face paint. But it made him want to kiss him even more.   
He got u and before Will could rotest that he needed his rest, he grabbed his face and brught their lips together. Will was blushing and so was he but they didn’t really care. Will insisted on mumbling about sitting for Nico’s leg so he eventually gave in. they didn’t even hear anything when Kayla walked in. they did however notice when she took a sharp breath.   
They practically jumped apart.  
“ill just beback in five maybe ten minutes” she squeeked  
“no its fine. Just don’t tell anyone anything and we wont have any trouble. Okay?” Will said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lease leave suggestions, comments. kudos. thanks for any feedback, and for reading this! :)


	6. angel and sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's and WIll's relationship develops. plot twist from Hazel and a surprise guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late but i wanted it to be at least two thousand words, and good so i worked from 8 m to 10:30 m. sorry if this publishes on November first where you live. enjoy! :)

Nico’s pov  
Kayla was a bit freaked out but she got over it quickly. When his costume arrived it was strange. To compensate for his leg, he was going to pretend it was a jelly fish accident. Will had to go re-do his make-up after they made out.   
“hey angel how the costume coming?” Will asked from outside the closed door  
“good. I just don’t think ill be able to pull it off” he answered  
“oh ill pull it off for you—“ he heard Will start.  
He heard Will talking to someone outside. It was about a patient. Someone wanted to press charges for the girls death.   
He got in his wheelchair and started painting his face blue. Tonight everyone was going all out. And by that he meant that the Hecate kid and the hepaestus kids made fireworks to change shapes after a few seconds, the Athena cabin was doing strategic games, the curfew was taken off for the night and Percy talked Blackjack and his buddies to do a show. Word spread to the ocean of course about the Pegasus show, and the hippocampuses wanted in. except they were going to be glowing. The beach was lined with fake spiders, and there would be no surprise waves thanks to a border put up by Percy and Tyson.  
Him and Hazel were going to do a bones puppet show and summon some friendly ghosts in the spirit of Halloween. Now that Will let him rais the occaisional skeleton, he was allowed with Hazel’s help to raise 5 skeletons.  
As soon as he was finished he helped some of the Hephaestus campers lace the beach with fireworks. There was a small stage toward the docks for him and Hazel’s puppet show. He thought she’d get into camp by now.   
Camp Half-Blood was hosting a Halloween party for both camps this There was a small stage toward the docks for him and Hazel’s puppet show. He thought she’d get into camp by now.   
Camp Half-Blood was hosting a Halloween party for both camps this year and everyone was coming so there was bound to be some traffic  
The Ares cabin was contributing by hosting sword fighting matches and if no one stepped up just fighting for entertainment  
Jason and Thalia were going to do a show of wind and lightning patterns that should look really cool.  
And almost the whole Apollo cabin was doing a kind of choir type thing. The whole party should last till at least midnight with snacks drinks and mingling included. The party started at 7 pm.  
Will’s pov  
He hadn’t told Nico, but he had suggested a song to the person leading the singing to do in their set, as a couple sonf, and ended up being exempted from having to sing. He kind of wanted to be the lead singer for it. The song was Angel flying too close to the ground by Willie Nelson. He was going to have the lead singer say something like to everyone out there and their special someone.  
They were doing all the songs a capella . he was kind of getting excited but Nico probably wouldn’t slow dance with him. He’d have to be really convincing or spike the punch. Either way it was going to happen. The only other chance they would get is if they were together in the future and Nico asked him to his senior prom. Which he would never do..   
Nico blushed to easy and was anxious about almost everything. he clocked out and went to go catch up on filing. Someone was trying to sue the camp infirmary for the girl—Ariel’s—death. Even though it wasn’t their fault. Sure they thought she was a halfblood and gave her ambrosia, but she didn’t have ambrosia poisioning by the time she was dead. On a moe cheer subject, he was excited to not have to participate in the singing this year. All thos articipating in singing were only aloowed to wear black clothes, but they were wearing white gloves white shoes and white hats. They were going to go under a blacklight and do a dance routine. With thirty people it was bound to be impressive and disastrous

When he came out of the infirmary office to scope out the set, he saw Nico walking along the beach.  
“hey, Nico!” he shouted  
“hi Will” Nico responded  
“Nico Di Angelo, will you slow dance with me tonight?” he asked boldly trying to hide his blush.  
He got the reaction he wanted. Nico was blushing slightly and it wasn’t from heat or humidity.  
“what song would we dance to?” Nico said responding differently than he’d expected  
“I cant tell you but youll know it when you hear it, and ill find you” he said  
Nico blushed a little more. “okay, see you tonight then”

Will was really excited. So excited he went and talked to Kayla. Unlike other campers, she wasn’t easily threatened by him. She was a really good friend and an awesome sister.  
“Kayla I need to talk to you” he whispered over the front desk  
She led him to an examination room.  
“ive diagnosed you. You have a terrible case of a crush” Kayla joked  
“seriously Kayla he agreed to slow dance with me tonight!” he squeeled quietly  
He spilled everything exending no detail, after she’d promised not to tell any of their cabin mates  
She didn’t look that shocked other than the fact that Nico had initiated their first kiss. Shy, dark, lonely Nico di angelo had found solace in him {punintended}.  
She started him hel plan future dates and stuff. The awesome thing was she didn’t think it was weird. She helped him plan about million dates up to the next year when he would go to college and Nico would still be in highschool.  
Nico was already in an accelerated program but if he worked even harder they could move in and go to college together. The only thing was –would Nico want to  
He went outside when he heard the roman camper were here and it was time to start the party. He went and said hello to all the campers he remembered with a blinding smile.   
Nico’s pov  
Hazel and him got the summoning ghosts out of the way. They enjoyed mingling with friends from both the camps. Hazel was acting weird all night  
“Nico I need to talk to you” she said with a strange look on her face  
He took her back to their cabin.  
“what’s up”  
“okay, so me and Frank have been together for a while and—“  
He cut her off   
“are you two getting married?” he asked excitedly  
“very possibly but that’s not what I wanted to tell you. Im pregnant” she said calmly  
“was this accidental or planned?”  
“accidental” she answered somewhat shamefully  
“whatever you decide, im with you all the way” he said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.  
Her look of nervousness faded into a look of relief.  
“he hasn’t said anything about marriage yet but I think that’s because he doesn’t want it to be a shotgun wedding. He wants it to be because we love each other and will forever. And I feel the same way but I want to have a baby when im married, not just in a committed relationship” Hazel confessed  
“im sure he’ll bring it up eventually. Im assuming he knows?”  
“of course he knows”  
“okay, just don’t drink the punch, im pretty sure Will spiked it”  
They walked out happily, no secrets between them. Except of course the date thing with Will.  
He searched out frank in the crowd  
“hey Zhang, we should talk” he grabbed frank who easily complied  
“what exactly are your future lans with my sister?” he asked  
“im assuming she told you then?”  
“I have no Idea to what you are reffering” he played dumb  
“I wasn’t going to tell anyone but I guess you deserve to know,” he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and discretely opened it. Inside lay an obsidian ring with a pearl on it “I figured since she couldn’t just pull these things out of the ground it would be a better romantic gesture. Don’t worry ive already talked to hades, hes cool with it” Frank waited for his reaction.  
Nico hugged him “welcome to the family, Frank” he said  
He went to join the other campers at the buffet tables. He saw will who then immediately started typing on his phone. He got a text message that he assumed was from Will.  
I already got you food come sit down with me. Perfect beach view and at the comfort of your table   
Fine but my sister and boyfriend are sitting with us  
Will got Nico a heaping plate of food but what had he expected. Ever since he decided to stay at camp, everyone was trying to make him fat.  
“did you already spike the punch?” he asked  
“im offended,” Will made a shocked face and put a hand to his heard “and yea I did” he said with a thousand watt smile  
“don’t force punch on anyone, we all have performance unlike you, mr.cabin counselor” he said  
Will’s pov  
Nico was acting weird. First he disapeered with hazel and then he was suspiciously talking with frank. He wished he’d picked up the ability to read lips. But sadly it required skill which he lacked. It was getting dark. The fireworks came right before the music and dancing, and directly after the lightning show.thalia invited the hunters and amazons so they had a full hous.   
Hylla and reyna had a reunion, but now it was time to gather on the beach.  
The show was beautiful. The sky went a pinkish color, illuminating with light, and the winds swirling around it were amazing, over all he couldn’t explain it but it was the most incredible lightning/wind show he’d seen which meant a lot since he came from texas where most lightning and twisters were.  
The Apollo kids were getting ready while the Hephaestus kids decided to be resourceful and get a few people with leo’s flaming hand ability to light off the fire works. He swore he saw Leo for a moment which was impossible since Nico said he died, but it looked just like Valdez. And everyone was masked for somewhat mysterious affect. The fireworks were awesome and the Hecate campers included some monsters in the affect

Finally it was music time,they played some song that he didn’t really care about and then they layed it, angel flying too close to the ground. He saw Nico as he realized this was the song. All the coule gradually gravitated to each other. Including him and Nico. Nico put his hands on his shoulders and Will’s hands went to Nico’s hips. They danced slowly to the beat, and as Nico got more comfortable, they got closer until there was almost no space between them. For a few moments they stayed that way until Nico stopped and saw something.  
Frank was on one knee holding one of hazels hands. She looked so happy yet she was in tears. The ring looked beautifully carved. It was made from a dark materiel and the pearl on it was in the shape of a heart.  
After they got the ring on her finger everyone went back to dancing. Everyone was in a lighter mood now. Nico layed his head against his chest. They were about the slowest dancing couple out of everyone.   
The song changed suddenly, to stayin alive by bees gees. There was a flaming figure in smoke. And beside the figure was a glowing girl who seemed majestic just standing there. “that’s right y’all Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme has returned to the world of the living with a goddess on team Leo” Leo said during a solo. So he wasn’t mistaken. How Leo managed to land a goddess was beyond him but everyone was in shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments, concerns compliments suggestions criticism and kudos. all feedback is appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second and third date briefly. Leo is back in the picture and this is just a boosting chapter for the next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ending soon, but ill probably make a college series within the month, just to finish things up

Will’s pov  
After the initial shock that Leo was alive and had a goddess for a girlfriend passed, everyone went back to business as usual. Nico was obviously perplexed that Leo was alive, and he expressed it.  
Their first date hadgone good. And no one noticed that they slodanced together, so they were safe.they decided that if things were going well after two more dates they were gonna tell peole so everyone could cash in on their bets.   
The second date was for lunch as soon as he got off his shift. They were going out to a subway about 3 miles from camp. Nico wanted to go to mcdonalds but he wasn’t having a heart attack on his watch. And plus they could be all romantic and share a sandwich.   
There wasn’t really much left to do after the war with Gaea ended, but capture the flag was last night, and most Ares kids lived by the saying ‘go big or go home’.   
Chiron was teaching classes for people who weren’t going to new rome for college, to learn how to blend in. apparently most college boys were stereotyped as man whores. They were told most people had religions like Christianity, Mormonism and Catholicism , so they should pick one of those [or something] or say they’re atheists

It was weird thinking about going to college. After all, he was starting a new relationship with a boy he’s had a crush on since the titan war. When he first saw Nico, he should’ve been focused, but it was hard not to look at him. Nico was fighting alongside Hades, looking majestic as hell [punintended]. He was probably the main reason they weren’t all slaughtered.

He hadn’t chosen his college yet, but he was hoping that Nico could help with that in the future. Nico was already in advanced classes and expected to finish school half a year early. That could work out for him. Maybe they could go to the same college. He wanted to be a pediatrician, but Nico wanted to be a surgeon/doctor. It was exciting. To think he got Nico into the wonderful world of medicine.   
Another tip Chiron had given them was to get a job, but to pretend to know everything theyre teaching you even if you don’t say it. He didn’t want to be a rude know it all but he wanted to fit into the world

Nico’s pov  
When Will asked him to dance it had been perfect. All his friends were happy now that Leo was back, and Hazel was engaged to be married and expecting a baby. Of course, Percy was Frank’s best man to be, and they were almost certain the wedding was going to be on cam half blood’s beach about 1 month from then. Nico was going to walk Hazel down the aisle, and of course he was the godparent. He went to go meet Will for lunch. They wer gong to take a ‘romantic ‘ walk or roll for him to a subway about three miles from camp. Stupid sunshine was worried about his health and whatnot. Sure Will thought it was romantic but it was so much light. And so much walking. Will was practically beaming, waiting for him by Thalia’s tree. They started walking and once they were about 5 minutes away they started holding hands.

It was actually kind of romantic since it was cooled off, but he sweat when exerted physically for a while. When they got to the subway, they sat next to each other and split a ham and cheese sandwich. And the silence soon led to them making out in front of so so many people in the resturaunt. A mother even covered her child’s eyes. 

When they got back to camp they knew they couldn’t go back to his cabin since Hazel and Frank were last minute wedding planning in there. And they couldn’t go to Will’s cabin because well obviousy there were about 20 kids there casually. They checked the infirmary to see if they could sneak past the people. It had completely cleared out. They started talking and Will wanted to know what his future plans were.  
“I don’t know. Get a job, go to college, fall in love. What everyone wants to do I guess” was his answer. Stupid stupid stupid  
“are you going to go when you get out of high school or are you gonna wait like a year or two?” Will asked. He seemed a little curious for no reason  
“as soon as im informed of my graduation date im going to start applying to colleges. Then hopefully im gonna go to college and get a dorm and live there till graduation” he answered trying not to leave anything out  
Sunshine—as he liked to call Will --was smiling madly for apparently no reason.   
“I should go out befor people get suspicious” he says  
Will grabs him for one last kiss.   
“see you around Angel” Will says with an enlightened look on his face  
When he rolled out of the infirmary people were acting weird. He rolled into the Hades cabin.  
When he saw that Hazel os perched over the toilet he decided it was a good window to talk to her, while she wasn’t planning the most important day of her life.  
“have you told dad yet?” he asked her hoing she would say yes  
“no. but cant he tell?”  
“no he senses death not life. We should visit to tell him youre engaged, and then tell him the news. Itll be easier that way and hell take it better”  
“fine, but can Frank come?”   
“probably best not. The first time I took a boy to the underworld dad tricked him into giving up all his secrets about everything. he was messed up”  
“good point. Ill iris message him, and schedule a dinner, just tell me what works for you.”   
“any day but tonight”  
“okay. Tomorrow then?”  
“works perfect”

The reason he didn’t want to go tonight was that Will and him decided to get the dates out of the way in one day so it would be easier to decide if they should continue.  
They were meeting in the infimay tonight for some pasta and French bread. He was getting officially released tonight, but he could stay if he had to. What was the point of staying of no one was in the infirmary and Will wasn’t there though?  
When he was wheeling out of his cabin he almost ran over Leo’s foot  
“hey man glad to see you’re alive” he said “what’s your secret? How did you get a goddess?”   
“with my charming personality.ha. glad to see you decided to stay with us. Hows your boyfriend?” Leo asked  
“I don’t have a boyfriend.” He said to Leo, although it was technically a lie  
“you and the doctor guy aren’t together? Why are you guys always so close then?” Leo asked frustrating him  
“well ever since we met weve been like best friends, and best friends tend to send a lot of time together.” He made up  
“cool, well tell the doctor dude I said hi”  
“will do”  
It was super awkwardtalking to leo since he showed u unscathed. Like ‘oh hi you were dead and now youre not, like what was he supposed to say  
He headed back to the infirmary, Will promised to provde the food, and he was hapy to let Will provide food.  
When Will got to his room, Nico was texting hazel. She wanted to know why he couldn’t some tonigh and he sai it was because he was stuck in the infirmary for some kind of test.   
The food was amazing. The small tlk soon turned into talking about really deep stuff, but it didn’t really matter because he wanted to continue whatever was going on

Will’s POV  
“will you be my boyfriend?” he asked the one and only Angel of his life  
“of course sunshine” Nico responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) please leave comments suggestions tips and requests and kudos. have a nice day!


	8. some things you cant avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much a 'meet the parents' chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are only 1500 words. i only have about an hour a day to construct them. enjoy!

Nico’s pov  
The next day at breakfast they sat together and held hands. Everybody seemed to be staring. He turned to Will for re-assurance, and of course Will was smiling as bright as the sun itself.   
“why are you smiling like that?” he asked Will  
“I’m just so happy that we can be together, and that we’re comfortable together…” Will went on bantering nervously for about 3 minutes.  
Hazel and Frank were staying at camp for the next few months, so they could plan where the actual ceremony would take place. Hazel wasn’t really showing at all which was good for her he guessed, but she had terrible morning sickness and stayed inside about 23 hours of every day.  
He got a text   
-whats this im hearing about you and will?-   
He took a picture of him and will holding hands  
-he’s my boyfriend-   
-im guessing he’ll be your plus one?-   
-probably. See you tonight-   
He hadn’t told Will he was going to the underworld, because he didn’t want Will to try and come meet his dad. Sure he was decent to most demigod children, but will wasn’t just any demigod child  
He was Nico’s boyfriend and Hades wouldn’t like that. Him and Persephone also wouldn’t be fond of a surprise guest. He didn’t want to make his father mad in front of his new boyfriend.  
He felt kind of bad that Hazel would have to face Hades wrath, even though it wouldn’t be full on. Although, it probably would be safe to have a few people look after Frank while they were gone. He turned to Will, who was still beaming his 1000 watt smile for everyone to see.  
He got close and whispered “hey, will you keep an eye on Frank for me tonight?”  
“anything for you. Why?” Will’s resnonse was almost perfect.  
“me and Hazel have to go talk to Hades tonight”  
“can I come?” will asked a little to excitedly  
He couldn’t say no to Will but he coudnt say yes either.  
“fine. But I have to tell them before it gets too late”  
He ended up iris messaging his dad, and founf him yet again in a maid’s outfit.  
“dad, im bringing my boyfriend t dinner tonight. He wants to meet you” he said hoping his dad wouldn’t ask questions  
“who is this boy? And why does he want to meet me? Why isn’t he terrified of me?” Hades responded  
“his name is Will Solace-“  
Will peeked his head in “yes angel”  
They were back in the infirmary but he tried to pick up where he left off once he shooed Will away  
“-he thinks its important to meet you for some reason. And hes not terrified because first off the outfit, second, you would be cursed for so long if you killed him and third, I would never come visit again if you hurt him” he concluded  
“fine. Who’s his godly parent?”  
He tried to make it quiet enough that ha wouldn’t hear him “Apollo” he winced  
“damn it Nico, all I ask is that you bring a good kid home for once. Not a sunny one and not a doom and gloom one but somewhere in the middle, why do you keep bringing home cheerful boys it like you’re trying to get me in fights with their parents”  
“gods dad, you don’t need to take it so seriously”  
“see you tonight”his dad ended the connection  
He turned to see Will in the doorway  
Will’s Pov  
“if it makes things better ill message my dad and tell him to lay off” he offered  
“no. its fine. My dad just thinks that opposites are the worst thing ever. Once I dated an Apollo kid, and well he cheated and my dad thought it was his responsibility to console me. It didn’t end well needless to say” Nico confessed  
“which Apollo kid. Ill fin him and kick his-“  
“he’s dead Will” Nico interrupted  
“what happened?”  
“I killed him.” Nico said wih a look of guilt on his face.  
“who was he?” he asked, slightly jealous slightly concerned  
“Octavian” Nico looked down in shame  
He crossed the room in two strides and pulled Nico into a hug.   
“its okay angel, im here for you” he mumbled to Nico.

At some point nico had started crying. It would’ve been a lot to admit killing your ex-boyfriend. It would’ve been a lot to kill your ex-boyfriend.  
He was there when Nico kind f let Octavian kill himself. It didn’t look like there was emotion behind it, but they seemed emotionally connected. The more he looked back the more cold and desensitized Nico had seemed around Octavian. And he’d ranted about Octavion to Nico’s face  
‘some dogs need to be put down. Like you’ that’s what Nico said to Octavian minutes before he was launched. He had barely said two sentences to Octavian come to think of it. It mustve been a bad break up.   
Maybe Hades had met Octavian at a dinner party, and Octavian acted polite and then when Octavian and Nico were out of earshot they discussed how creepy Hades acted.  
He ran over all the scenarios in his head. Even though Octavian was just a legacy it hurt just as bad as if one of his friends had dated Nico.  
Octavian could’ve been Nico’s first kiss. He wondered what they bonded over, who asked who out. Then he realized that it wasn’t important. All that mattered was him and Nico. And there was no way that the memory of Octavian would scare him away.

They headed to the underworld around seven. He was wearing a black button down shirt striped with a dark purple and dark skinny jeans. Nico was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark grey button down shirt. They practically matched.  
Since Will was coming to dinner Hazel decided that she would bring Frank, after all all the focus would be on something he did to mess up  
Nico’s pov  
When they got in, he realized they had remodeled in the past few months. It made the place look nicer. Less gloomy for when Persephone and Demeter spent time down in the underworld.   
There were gardens and some kind of artificial lighting that made it seem like they were outside. And inside the house was like the classic family dream home you would have.  
Their new dining room featured a dark wood table, with matching seats as soft as clouds. Demeter was currently trying to convince Hades to use the dinner Persephone cooked from real world food as left overs and eat cereal.  
“I already told you, we will not waste a perfectly good meal that’s already warm for cold cereal!” Hades shouted at Demeter.  
They all sat down to eat.   
“daddy,” Hazel started out tenderly “I have something to tell you”  
“what is it Honey?” he asked not noticing the ring on her hand  
“me and Frank are getting married!” Hazel exclaimed.  
She showed off the ring to Demeter and Persephone before returning to normal dinner conversation.   
He watched Hades eat for a moment. He waited him to swallow his third bite and pause. He signaled Hazel

“and something else….. im pregnant”she said a lot ess excitedly.  
If they hadn’t waited fr Hades to swallow, he would’ve choked. Demeter spit her cereal all over the table.Will turned to him wide eyed.   
Under the table he texted Will : -don’t look so surprised- ,  
“is this the reason youre getting married?” Hades asked like any responsible dad.  
“of course not” Hazel assured him  
Frank looked like he might turn into a goldfish at any moment.   
“I give you my blessing” Hades said  
Frank looked like he breathed for the first time since they got here.  
Will’s POV  
He couldn’t believe Nico hadn’t told him about Hazel. After all, Nico knew he was going to med school to become a pediatrician and it would be perfect practice. He glared at Nico when the others weren’t looking. After the average father interrogation: ‘how long have you two been together’ ‘how are you treating my son’ ‘what are your future plans’, they headed back to camp. Ey were shadw travelling with his permission and Hazel’s help  
Nico’s pov  
He tried not to notice the glares Will was giving him during dinner. He wasn’t going to have will expirament on his sister just because he wanted to be a ediatrician. It was useless trying to tell him that though.   
He went to his bunk and found he had three missed calls from Percy Jason and Piper. He listened to the message. Ripping off the band aid he listened to percy’s first  
“hey dude, so are you and Will dating? If so who made the first move? I want to know so I can cash in on bet. Call me”  
next he listened to Pipers  
“omg[yes she said omg] you and Will are so cute! Have you guys kissed yet? Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Call me asap!”  
Next he listened to Jason’s  
“I cant believe you didn’t tell me about you and Will sooner. Next time something important like that haens, will you tell me like immediately? Thanks bye.”  
He saw Wills text almost immediately after he hung up  
Meet me at camp fire, special activity tonight!   
He went as fast as he could to meet his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoye! please leave comments concerns requests tips and kudos! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist on Will's side now. the next few chapters before this ends are going to be totally dedicated to either Nico or Will. no more switching povs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are missing letters, my laptop is getting old and the p key is stuck half the time. enjoy! :) sorry i got it in so late, i meant to post it last night... but it was way too late

Will’s pov  
It had been quite a night last night. After they got back from the underworld- that looked very fashionable by the way-there was a karaoke night type thing led by the Apollo cabin. It was just what they all needed to lift their spirits  
After that, Nico and him had hung out with Frank and Hazel in the Hades cabin, and talked mostly about Hades and Persephone. They had also played a game of truth or dare which resulted in a very angry Athena cabin, and a prank war breaking out with the Hermes cabin.  
They decided for next time, they would invite Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and the stoll brothers. They had enough fun that they had stayed out past midnight though so he got questionable looks as he walked into the Apollo cabin.  
“late night with Nico?” Kayla asked, knowing that she could get away with it.  
The thought of it made him blush  
“you could’ve just stayed there, we wouldn’t tell” Kayla laughs to let him know she’s joking.  
“no,we were playing some games with Frank and Hazel” he finally found his witts.  
“lets go talk” Kayla suggests since there are about 7 people left, not in their beds.  
“id really love to, but I have to get up in about 5 hours for my morning shift and I need sleep. Rain check?” he asked, already feeling his eyelids droop.  
“okay. First thing tomorrow, when I get in okay?” he nods in response.  
He wonders what this is about. Nothing very serious could’ve happened that he didn’t notice.  
He wondered if Kayla had found out about his and Lou Ellen’s closet ‘friends with benefits’ type relationship. They knew that cecil and Kayla would be mad if they found out, so they didn’t really date. They occasionally hooked up though.   
Immediately when he got in his room he fell asleep. He almost didn’t make it to his bed. He dreamed about his father and the court of the gods deciding Apollo’s fate.  
“we could just, you know, sentence him to a millennia of banishment” Hephaestus offered.  
“I demand more punishment than that!” Zeus roared.  
Suddenly the throne room turned into a think tank type room  
“none of you are leaving until we come up with a punishment I see fit” Zeus was more upset about his father than he had been about Hera.  
Of course when he looked around, Hera and Apollo weren’t there. They were probably in confinement cells. Zeus was most likely letting most punishment for her starting the thing with Percy and Jason slide.   
His dream faded into another scene.  
He saw a scared looking Apollo in a royal hotel suite, but he was locked in. he could see Apollo shaking with fear of his punishment. “if anyone can hear me, tell my children I love them please, I may not have a chance to see them for quite a while”  
At that his dream ended with the sound of his alarm clock. He’d always hated the harsh cliché alarm sound, that’s why he bought one with it. So he would actually wake up.  
He got into the first pair of scrubs he could reach. When they weren’t playing camp games and they weren’t training, sometimes the Apollo kids would go and volunteer at hospitals.  
They had forged documents saying they were experienced enough to learn by experience and visual aid. After they dismissed the last few kids in the infirmary today, he was going to the nearest hospital to do some pediatrics/ob work. He knew how to do an ultrasound and that was pretty much it in the baby area.  
But kids were his are of expertise. Hed been patching up 11 year olds since he was 11.  
He saw Kayla at the front desk writing something, and none of the atients seemed to need any help so he walked up to Kayla.  
“what did you want to talk about?” he asked to get her attention.  
“we should talk in private” she said as she looked up from her paper and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
They walked back to a private examination room.   
“remember how Lou left a few months after the war? Well she wanted me to tell you something”  
“yeah, what is it?” she knows he thought.  
“well the funny thing is, shes coming back to cam, to quote her, ‘to be with her baby’s father’ since when was she pregnant, and who was the father? Well I asked her and she said it was you. Can you explain that to me Will?”crap she knew  
He felt the color drain from his face.  
“how many months pregnant is she?” he found himself wondering aloud.  
“3 months. Barely showing. Friends don’t screw with friends Will, we all discussed this when we became friends!” Kayla seemed a little upset now.  
He was a bit worried feeling stressed to worry about Kayla’s feelings.  
“im calling in someone to take my position. If anyone asks im sick. Just don’t let this get out okay?” he was practically out the door before Kayla said a word back to him.  
He looked up lou ellens number in the camp directory. He called it hoping she’d actually pick up.  
“hello?” he heard an older woman’s voice on the phone  
“hello, is Lou Ellen there?” he asked trying to sound polite.  
“yes, one moment please”  
About 30 seconds later [he counts when hes nervous] the phone was picked up.  
“hello, this is Lou Ellen” she said with a questioning undertone.  
“Lou, its Will”  
There was silence for about 10 seconds.  
“why the hell did you tell Kayla before you told me?”  
“I didn’t want to scare you. Look, my parents took care of everything financially so you don’t have to pay for anything,but I do want you to know this baby” she said with her sweet convincing voice.  
“okay, can you meet me at the hospital closest to camp half blood in about an hour and a half?” he asked.  
“that’s fine. My parents kind of want to meet you, so do you think you can come over for dinner?” she asked. Great another meet the parents dinner.  
“ill have to ask my boyfriend.” He blurted out without thinking about what she might think.  
“okay. Ill see you in about an hour”they hung up.

He saw Nico as he was leaving the big house. He ran u to him and hugged him, but the concern muste showed on his face  
“whats wrong hon?” Nico asked him.  
“well,” he got close to Nico and whispered “I may have a child in about 6 months”  
Nico didn’t take the news very well. He went to the bus that they were supposd to get one and leave in in about 20 minutes.  
They rode to the hospital in silence. When they got there, he scheduled an empty ultrasound room for about 12 noon.  
He went through his tasks lightly his mind on the future. He felt bad about thinking this, but he really hoped Lou Ellen miscarried.  
He tried to cross paths with Nico so they could talk, but it seemed Nico was avoiding him.when it was finally noon, he went out to the waiting areo in he maternity ward where Lou Ellen had said to meet her. He was still wearing scrubs so some women looked as if they were waiting to be led to their appointments.  
Then he saw her. She was definitely showing. She had bulked up a little bit from the tiny girl she was when she left camp for trauma reasons. “Lou” he smiled as he saw her look up. The color was definitely fading from her hair, but she was still just as beautiful.  
“Will she got up, walked slowly to him and closed the distance with a bit of an uncomfortable hug.  
When they got to the room, he hooked her up to a stress moniter and started prepping the ultrasound machine. “so how does your boyfriend feel about this?” she asked, getting straight to what was on her mind like always.  
“well, as soon as I told him he freaked out and has been avoiding me since, so im assuming hes upset, but I never told him who you were which would probably make him more upset” he was abit stressed.  
He spread the goo on Lou’s abdomen. The picture was a bit fuzzy and small, but he pointed out little things that he could identify. He checked the heartbeat. Everything seemed to be perfect, except the fact that his relationship was deteriorating before his eyes.  
When he looked up he saw Nico in the doorway smiling at the image on the screen.”oh my gods! Nico Di Angelo! Howve you been since the war? You look great!” Lou exclaimed not recognizing Nico as competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave coments suggestions tips requests and kudos! thank you for reading!


	10. Honey Its Just The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets invited to a dinner with Lou and Will. awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will definately be my last. if you want anything to be added comment below, everything will be tied up so it will definately be a longer chapter. enjoy! :)

Nico  
When he saw the ultrasound,he couldn’t stand to be mad at Will anymore. Will was just making the best of an uncomfortable situation. He didn’t realize of course that Lou Ellen was the carrier of Will’s unborn child.  
“im doing good, how are you?” he answered to her question.  
“im doing amazing! Im pregnant! Obviously. Isn’t it so cool! Most people don’t have children till theyre at least 23 but im having a child at 17!” she says.  
He glares at will. She’s not even legal. This changed everything.  
“that’s great, got any names picked out?” he asked  
“actually yes! I don’t want to know the gender, so I have names for both sexes. If it’s a boy I want to name it Nico since you were so courageous, you were such an inspiration! And if it’s a girl im gonna name it Kayla, since shes my best friend” Lou answered.  
He was astonished. He didn’t think he was anyones hero. Apparently he was though and that made all the difference in his life.  
He looked at Will across the room. ‘boy’ he saw Will mouth.  
“I wish you guys happiness” he said enthusiastically.  
“oh my gods, is Nico your boyfriend?” Lou came to a realization.  
Will blushed and looked down. “yes” he answered for Will.  
“that’s amazing! You should come to dinner tonight too! Leas? You guys are always welcome!” she invited him to a dinner he didn’t know was happening.  
“I would love to, thank you for the invitation” he said politely.

“do you think I could wear the same thing I wore last night to meet your dad and step mom?” Will asked him later that evening.  
“no use in wasting a perfectly good outfit. Just make sure its not wrinkled. And wear a nice cologne” he answered.  
They were getting dressed for the dinner with Lou Ellen’s parents on opposite sides of the room ,while Hazel and Frank were video chatting with reyna on the beach.  
They both finished getting dressed at the same time, give or take 2 minutes. Chiron had agreed to let them out on the special circumstances.  
Hecate of course was coming from Olympus just to meet Will. No pressure added there. Its not every day one of your children gets pregnant after all.  
They were headed over to the house that was about 45 minutes away, in his car driven by Jules-Albert. It didn’t seem like a very long drive but they had been talking about the whole Lou Ellen thing all the way there.  
To him it was understandable what had happened. To Will it was very different though. Then again, he didn’t know all the details.  
The home was very nice. It was in an old neighborhood painted with a nice pastel color on the outside. The doors were pristine white like they had just been painted.  
Will knocked, and while they were waiting they wiped their feet on the doormat. A large man with dark hair greeted them at the door.  
“hello. You must be Will and Nico?” the older man asked.  
“yes sir” Will answered.  
When they went in the house was just as beautiful as it was on the outside.  
The walls were painted a light neutral grey colour. The architecture was amazing, Annabeth would’ve loved it. The celings were nice and high, there were brilliant chandeliers it was gorgeus. The family room that they were told to wait in had plush white sofas, with matching armchairs. It wasn’t like a man lived here at all.  
They sat for a moment in silence, until they heard the clanking of heels and turned to see the source. Lou Ellen was in a dress that went to her knees. And being like her it was black.  
“im glad you could both make it!” she was always extatic. Hed heard of pregnancy glow, but it was like this girl was the sun. her personality was dark, not so bright.  
“it’s a pleasure to be here” Will said.  
Lou smiled. She went back into what he assumed was the kitchen. Lou’s father came and kept them company.  
“how long have you known Lou?” her Father asked after introducing himself as Edward.  
“since we were 11 mr.Ellen”Will answered.  
“why haven’t you been around for the past 4 months, Solace?” Edward asked.  
“I wasn’t aware she was pregnant sir, I thought she left for traumatic reasons” Will’s answers were perfect.  
“good answer.im going to go see how long until dinner’s ready” ed smiled at Will and Nico.  
When they got the okay, they headed for the dining room. There was a magnificent mahogany table with matching chairs that had lush black cushions.  
They saw Hecate, in a different appearance bringing out roast beef. Following her was Lou, carrying mashed potatoes. They went for one more tri into the kitchen and brought out dinner rolls, and lemonade.  
It was like Lou’s family was in the 80’s makig a classic dinner. After Hecate served everyone, they all ate and it was about time for the questions.  
“why is my daughter pregnant if you’re gay?” Hecate asked what was on her mind.  
“well ma’am im not just gay, im bisexual” answered Will “and I love your daughter very much but, I also love Nico”  
He almost spit his lemonade all over the table at that, they hadn’t said I love you to each other yet, maybe this was just for the parents.  
“I understand. Do you plan to be around in this child’s life?” Hecate asked yet another awkward question.  
“yes, and if its not too late id like to be around for the rest of the pregnancy” it was like Will was perfect with parents.  
He was glad no one was asking him questions. It was easier that way, and he didn’t know how he’d answer any.  
“what about you Nico?” Hecate asked.  
His throat wouldn’t seem to swallow. “no ma’am. I respect Will’s privacy, and I don’t think id be of much use”  
Will frowned at him for a moment. Then went back to his perfect smile.  
At the end of the night after all the questions of the future, they said their goodbyes and Lou Ellen said she would be back next week.  
They rode home in relative silence. Until Will said “will you lease stay with us?” implying Will wanted him to stay with him and Lou Ellen and apparently Nico jr.  
“of course, sunshine.” He said smiling slightly.  
The rest of the ride was silent. They were holding hands, and Jules- Albert was looking in the rear vew mirror every few minutes to make sure nothing was going on.  
When they got back to camp Will asked if he could stay with him, since Kayla probably told everyone.  
Once will went to sleep he went about ways trying to quietly tell him that he loved him too. He decided on a hand written note.  
He found a piece of aer, dipped it in green tea and dried it quickly. He then got his quill that he bought at a muesem gift shop that he was good with since at one point he used one.  
He wrote out simply in formal cursive ‘I love you too’ and slipped it into Will’s pants pocket.  
He went to bed about 2 hours later then Will but Will still woke him up at about 6 am with a kiss. Morning breath and all. He didn’t want to stop kissing Will but sadly he needed to breathe, and his sister and soon to be brother in law were in the same room only separated by a curtain.  
Will decided It was time he surfaced and faced people. They went to get breakfast, Nico now in his crutches. He could walk without them but it was so much easier and less painful with.  
They were getting stares from all over the room. Probably because Will didn’t go to his cabin last night and the Lou Ellen thing. Some one-one of Lou’s sisters- asked “is it true? Lou’s pregnant?”  
“ask her?” Will tried.  
They eventually sat down and ate waffles eggs and orange juice. After about 5 minutes they were joined by cecil and Kayla.  
“sorry, everyone was wondering why you were gone and I couldn’t think of a convincing lie so I told them” Kayla said looking genuinely remorseful.  
“its fine. Everything’s worked out now” Will said.  
He saw Lou coming towards the table. There was a problem for her to be here this early.  
He got up with Will following to see what was wrong.  
“theres another child of Hades, Rachel prophesied that I was going to die as soon as the baby was born, at the Hades child’s hand.” Lous looked like she was about to cry.  
Will pulled her into a hug and he just stood there while people were watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said in the top notes, the next chapter will be my last for this fic. if you want anything added in please comment. the next chapter will be around 2,000 words if not, 3,000. please leave comments tips criticism feedback, and kudos! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the almost end chapter. i know i said it would be the last but i need one more follow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to see the theme of the next and last i might add chapter look at the foot notes

Will  
Rachel had been right. But they had been too late to stop Paris. Paris was Nico’s sister who was about 4 years younger and had a passion for murder. Luckily though Lou went quickly and they were able to save the baby.  
It had been 1 week since Lou died. They were at the funeral now. He was holding a fussy baby named Nico. Nico jr. looked just like lou, except Nico jr. had his eyes and natural tan.  
Hazel and Frank had gotten married and had their baby a few weeks earlier than Lou. Theirs of course was a pre-me since it was earlier than Lou’s. it was a baby girl and they named it Louise since they knew she wouldn’t make it that long.  
Him and Nico had grown so so much closer over the past year, in fact it was almost their 9 month anniversary. They were going off to college in a month together. Nico did extra credit and was scheduled to graduate next week.  
“we are gathered here today not to mourn a death, but to celebrate a life that Louise Lorelei Ellen, spent with beloved friends and family. She brought a life into this world through hers and for that we are grateful,” Chiron was giving a eulogy. Chiron was really sucking at it but obviously with a newborn he couldn’t eulogize Lou.  
“she is gone from this world physically but she will forever be in our hearts and minds. She loved you all very dearly, and she wouldn’t have wanted you to waste time mourning her, I hope you all know how much you meant to her” Nico materialized next to him.  
“I told you not to shadow travel unless its an emergency” I whispered trying to not wake up Nico jr.  
“it is an emergency, you’re sad” Nico said putting an arm around his shoulders.  
He smiled at him. He was so lucky to have Nico. Both his Nicos.  
Nico was one of the only ones who could calm down his son. Other than that there was him and Lou’s mother. But Lou’s parents gave full custody of Nico to him once they saw how good he was with him.  
Luckily the Apollo cabin voted him to sleep in the Hades cabin since Nico jr. cried so much at night. And Nico and him loved every minute of it Nico also helped with late night feedings.  
They had found a day care in L.A. that they trusted.Nico jr. was going to go there during the day and at night they found an apartment that was a two bedroom 1 bathroom place, that would work for them and bought it.Hades loaned them money for such a nice place so neither of them had to take from their college funds, and he loaned them some more money for the abays formula and diapers  
When the funeral was over Nico shadow travelled them back to the Hades cabin before anyone could touch the baby. They hadn’t let anyone see the baby yet just in case. They also made the Hades cabin ractically shadow free except for one place that only Nico had the key to just in case Paris tried to shadow travel here.  
Nico  
It had been awesome when Will was aloowed to move in with him, the only downside was when he couldn’t tell if Will was calling him or talking to the baby. Most of the time it was the baby.  
Hades hadgiven Nico jr. a trust fund for diapers formula and other nessecities. In honor of Lou Ellen Hazel and Frank named their baby Louise, and the name fit well.  
Frank and Hazel’s baby could have been aphrodites baby, she was so pretty. And she was advanced for a pre-me.  
Nico jr had a lot of Lou in him, but he could see a lot of Will in him too, the perfect combination. Will and Lou’s baby was 6 lbs and 4 oz. 23 inches and passed the hearing and sight test perfect.  
As soon as they had gotten the call that Lou was in labor they got there. Lou wanted to give the baby the best chance so she gave it to him and Will as soon as it was born. Will would spend every minute with it if he could. Luckily though he had intervened, and made sure Will got his rest.  
There was a knock on their door. There was never a knock on their door. People knew better than to knock on the dorr. They could wake up the baby or something. He should’ve thought through his response to someone knocking.  
He opened it up since Will and Nico jr were napping.  
“hello?” he said to Piper Annabeth and Kayla.  
“hey Nico, wheres Nico?” Kayla asked.  
“him ad Will are napping, what can I do for you?” he asks.  
“we’re here to offer our services as free baby sitters, gods know you two need alone time, and you need to sleep” Annabeth says motioning to the bags under my eyes.  
“fine, but we need to sleep before any alone time happens. Can you take him the weekend?” he asks. They hadn’t been getting much sleep lately as Nico jr seemed to be nocturnal.  
Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest, but Kayla kicked her in the shin.  
“it would be our pleasure” Annabeth says with a fake smile.  
He walks back in to find Will sitting up and smiling. It had been a few months since the funeral and both Will and Kayla seemed to be coing well with the death of one of their best friends.  
“why are you smiling?” he asks. The smiling is contagious, I cant hel myself.  
“alone time, you know what that means” Will starts moving his eyebrows weird, its actually very creepy. Will stops the eyebrow thing and starts winking about every 2 seconds.  
“yes I know what that means, but you and I are exhausted so we should probably sleep, and spend our free time on dates or something, instead of spending it locked away in our temporary house” he reasons.  
“yeah but, I miss when we were alone. And that week that Nico slet through the night.”Will raises his eyebrows “lets just say he learned his name that week”  
He laughs because he knows that that was the week Nico said his first word. It was ‘Nico’ which meant he was Nico jr’s favourite daddy.  
They were going down to the courthouse in a few weeks for him to officially adot Nico jr. its not like him and Will are engaged but it would be nice to have something to tie both of them down.  
Maybe they could get engaged….. nah, probably not. It would be nice but nobody would come to the wedding. Hazel and Frank were too busy with Louise. Percy and Annabeth were too busy avoiding eachother after their huge breakup.Piper and Jason were going away for a while. Pretty much none of their friends would be able to make it if they got engaged.  
Will  
It was adoption day! They were going to get a family handprint kit so they could take the clay embedded with memories to each new place they went. Nico was wearing a stunning gray suit with a baby blue dress shirt. He was wearing a black suit with the same dress shirt he wore to meet Hades. And Nico jr was wearing a little blue suit with a ink clip on bow tie.  
“next in line please!” that was them!  
They walked up and got a strange look from the lady.  
“what can I do for you?”  
“id like to adopt this baby” Nico says.  
“is this the baby’s legal father?” she asks/  
“yes” he answers.  
We sign a few documents, get our icture taken and end up having a party at camp half blood. The girls took Nico jr. [now nicknamed Nick] immediately when they got back. They all got a icture in front of the dining pavilion, and one in front of their temporary home.  
The whole camp posed for a group photo. This was kind of their going away party too. They already moved everything but the suitcases they were living out of and they were planning on oficialy moving there on Monday.  
They were also having the house warming party today. It was a party sort f day and the them was Nico and him.  
After the hand print thing Nick went to bed. But not before crying so loud that England was concerned. He watched the girls watch over Nick. Then it occurred to him that they should have like 20 godparent dictated in their wills. Like since half bloods died so often.  
Piper and Jason for all the love and freedom he needs when his brain is developing  
Annabeth and [hopefully] Percy for the wisdom he needs and the training he’ll need in swimming to keep up with uncle Percy.  
Hazel and Frank to teach him that death cannot hold you and physical boundaries are not a problem when you have Frank for an uncle.  
Reyna to teach that the best way to lead is example and the best example you can give is leadership  
And finally last but certainly not least Leo and Calypso to teach that you cant control love, it happens when it happens, and also the important lesson that people are hard work and you cant persuade them with a code.  
That was the order in which he wanted Nick to go around. Everyone would love to have him of course but a baby is something that you shouldn’t take lightly. Just because you can have a baby doesn’t mean you should have a baby. And even though Nick was a mistake, he didn’t regret anything.  
Nico  
Moving day.  
Terrible horrible moving day with goodbyes and crying and well wishes and gratitude and gifts and all. But they would be haily living in the same place. Over the past few months theyd been trying to crib train Nick. It was hopeless but by now he almost slept through the night, and he did like hiscib for sure, it was just sometimes he slet for a very verylong time.  
He started to wonder if a hypnos kid was his father. The apartment was cozy and perfect for them. The whole place was like fifty shades of blue. But it did looke nice he had to give the painter credit.  
Their sheer white curtains accented the place very well. When they announced their inevidable departure, Piper went furniture and decoration shopping with them and kept them in their budget for curtains a sofa a new comforter, a crib [instead of a bassinet] a dresser a tv and coffee table.  
It all looked perfect together and their plain white dishes that they had bought also accented to the beauty of it all.  
Nick seemed to like it too, he was smiling and hadn’t cried yet. They had changed Nico jr’s name to nick so that when he was older they wouldn’t get confused, and so they could let him know when he was really in touble. Nicholas Levi Solace was his full name now. It worke out perfect and it could easily be changed back to Nico.  
They got to work putting up paintings and moving furniture and unpacking boxes when he came across ultrasound pictures ina box that Lou had given to Will titled ‘baby Nico/Kayla’ h didn’t realize that they had done a 3d ultrasound. Nick looked just like he had when he was a newborn. Of course Nick gained plenty of weight, sohe looked different in that aspect.  
Nick startedcrying “I got it” him and Will said at the same time. they had a roblem if they were reffering to Nick as ‘it’.  
Will  
He had the perfect proposal plan with a little room for error, but then… life got in the way. He was supposed to finish class at exactly 11:30 but it lasted tll noon. Minor set back right?  
Then his car broke down in the middle of the road. Just a bad day right?  
Then he found out the ring had a slight problem. Instead of white gold, it was Silver. It might as well be Nico’s skull ring.  
It had been about 5 months since they moved in together. They both loved every minute of it, and eventually they were comfortable letting baby Nick crawl n the hard wood, as long as it was cleaned weekly.  
The apartment still hadits appeal but it was a bit small with Nick growng.  
The bad day wast enough. When he got home the babysitter was having a great deal of trouble getting Nick calm.  
He set down his keys and immediately rushed to help. Nick was almost a year old now and he was definitely learning his preferences.  
Nick didn’t seem to like this baby sitter nor did he like the last 4.  
“how much do I owe you?” he asked the new baby sitter. A college student who they met who origionally flirted with him, and then realized the guy walking around campus with the baby was his boyfriend.  
“its free of charge, but you should really find someone he likes” Amy says, letting herself out.  
He starts playing with Nick after he’s calmed down. Knowing that Nico wont be home until 4 makes things better. He has enough time to get the nessecary supplies to recreate the first date thingy.  
He had been putting little pieces of paper around the hous every day. Will you marry e excluding the marry. And Nico would ask what they werelike he didn’t know. It was all so adorable.  
He decided to ut on his backpack sort thing and take Nick for a walk to the nearest McDonalds.  
Nic liked to sitin the carrier since he couldn’t walk yet but it gave him the feeling of walking. He ordered the same thing he did about a year and a half ago. A ten piece chicke nugget a large French fry and a mccaffe caramel mocha. With of course a happy meal toy. Same thing as last year.  
Him and Nick headed home with the order and he let Nick crawl while he rummaged through boxes that were left packed looking for it. He made Nico save the notes once they were together for a future scrapbook or something.  
Aha. He found it. He found Nico’s quill and ink.  
‘you’re cute  
You’re perfect  
You know who I am  
Will you marry me?’  
Almost an exact replica of that first stupid note he had written Nico . he ut the food in the oven so it would keep itself warm.  
Nick started crying jus as he was bout to get in the shower. He went to grab Nick and aw the ring box by the crib where he set it last time Nick was crying. He forgit to put the ring in his pocket.  
When Nico finally got home everything was a wreck and Nick wouldn’t calm down. He called Nick’s grandparents. They came right over. They knew he wouldn’t ask unless it was important.  
The probalme would be cleaning everything up before Nico got home.  
It turned out to be an easy task with espresso. Nico walked in right as he was getting dressed.  
“hello sunshine” Nico said wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
“hello angel” he turned his head and kissed Nico.  
“I saw the wine on the counter, whats the celebration?” Nico asked. He probably didn’t remember and he shouldn’t remember.  
“its been exactly a year and a half since I first asked you out angel. We have reason to celebrate” he winked.  
“okay, well ill meet you out in the living room. Do we have any dinner plans?”  
“yes we do” he had snuck back in the line and gotten enough for Nick and him to eat too.  
He finished getting dressed and went outside.  
Nico  
Will pulled a McDonalds bag out of the oven with a note attatched.  
Will came up behind him and handed th bag to him.  
‘you’re cute  
You’re perfect  
You know who I am  
Will you marry me?’  
He was practically in tears. He looked up to see Will on one knee in front of him holding a sliver ring and smiling brighter than 1000 watts could ever shine.  
“yes” he could feel himself start to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the theme of the next chapter will be the wedding. i hope you enjoyed! oplease leave comments tips requests suggestions and kudos! thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding and a realistic epilogue for all y'all. sorry idk what my obsesssion with Nico and Octavian is. i just ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. if you want any more chapters they will have to be requested.

Will  
He felt like he was about to puke. It was their wedding day and luckily his bachelor party didn get that wild. He didn’t know about Nico’s but he jut hoed everything would turn out fine.   
For his bachelor party they went to a few male strip clubs, dance clubs and bars. Nothing too formal but it was fun. Luckily he had learned to handle his alcohol in his past few college years. Even though he wasnt of drinking age ther in America he never got carded.  
The wedding was going to be beautiful. Louise was going to be the flower girl, and Nick was going to be the ring bearer. They had picked out the colors a long time ago. They had started planning as soon as it happened.  
“what colors are we going to do?” Nico had asked almost immediately after saying yes.  
“I don’t know, something gloomy but up beat like you and me” he had smiled.  
They soon after went tux shopping with separate people. Obviously though they didn’t want to match so they called when they decided on their suits. Nico being the decisive oe in the relationship was done within 2 hours whereas it took him about 2 days to finally decide.  
It had been a year since ha proposed. He couldn’t believe how long it took to plan a wedding. They had to find a lace they agreed on which took at least three months of searching. Then they had to set a date, which they decided would be the day that they had their first date. They were told that they were sickeningly sentimental.  
He stared at himself in the mirror and tried to calm himself down. His suit didn’t look like it did in the store, and he felt like it was strangling him. It was hard to breathe when you thought about sending the rest of your life with someone you love.   
His bowtie hung untied around his neck. Of course him and Nico had done a rehearsal a few weeks earlier. They had gotten doilies to use as like pretend veils. Neither of them were wearing veils but it made it seem a little more official.   
They watched a wedding movie and when the preist started making them do their vows we repeated with the couple.the best art was how connected he had felt to Nico that night.   
Nick was as excited about the wedding as everyone else. When they told Nick the news he thought they were already married. Nick was old enough to comprehend their engagement at about 6 and a half months.   
The best part was taking Nick tux shopping. When he had tried on his suit, Nick always had something to say. Nick started talking early, like really early.5 months and he was critiquing his breakfeast. “daddy that suit brings out your eyes” or “daddy that suit makes you look fat” things like that were adorable.  
Their babysitter that Nick finally liked, named Mindy came shopping with him and Kayla. Hazel and prettymuch all of the seven took Nico shoing. They had settled on a gray suit that Piper and Annabeth were gonna alter. He felt something on his leg.  
“daddy daddy! Wedding time, hurry up” he heard Nick say. If you asked a total stranger they would have said he was the stepdad not Nico. Nico and Lou shared their dark hair and delicate facial features, but Nick did have his eyes.   
He hurried to get dressed. Kayla came in to help with his bow tie.  
“this is it Will, youll be tied down forever. Are you absolutely sure about this?” she looked him in the eye. Somehow she could always tell when he was lying. It was ridiculous.   
“gods Kayla its like youre trying to get me to back out of the wedding. Im sure. I love him and I cant imagine being with anyone else.” He said honestly. He was about to cry again. He hoped Nico felt the same.  
Nico  
He was ready it was just he wasn’t emotionally ready. His dad decided that he woud remind him of Octavian the arrogant jerk on HIS WEDDING DAY. In fact he even lat Octavian come to talk to him.   
“are you sure you wanna get married hon? We could be happy in the underworld couldn’t we?” it seemed Octavian only had a sense of remorse when it meant his freedom.  
“im positive. You are a jerk and some things never change. I hope some day you know what it feels like to be in love and then left by the person you love.” He said hoping Hades would take t as a cue to take Octavian back.  
He fiddled with his bowtie. It was exciting but nerve racking to be so close to being married. Nick was technically his son, but it would be lik he was Nick’s step father. He was too young to be a dad but he had no regrets. He was 118 and getting married. Will was 20 and getting married. They had the rest o their lives to retire and save money and stuff. They had looked at houses when they finished the wedding planning. They didn’t have muh say in the wedding planning but over all they liked the whole thing.   
Kayla Annabeth Piper Reyna and Hazel all took over, and ran the important things by them. It didn’t really matter to them as long as their colors remained lavender and grey.   
His suit was Black and Will’s was grey.they both promised the girls that they would wear white bowties so they were distinguished from the crowd. He looked in the mirror. Compared to 2 years ago before him and Will were dating, he looked old. He had gotten a haircut halfway through their first year, and it stuck. It was a spiky tye haircut. It was short but mature and it was functional. He let his ear peircings close up which gave him a better chance at getting a job.   
Him and Will both intended on working and leaving Nick with Mnady their soon to be full time nanny. They worked different shifts though so in the morning he played with Nick and in the evening Will played with Nick. They rarely all layed together unless it was a family game.   
He went to go find Annabeth. She had this thing down. It was supposed to start very soon. The thing was though that they were going to get walked down the aisle like they were women. Either way it was all the same as long as they were happy and wed by the end of the day.   
Annabeth grabbed his arm and told him to find his groomsmen. Hazel was going to walk him down the aisle as soon as Louise went down and the groomsmen had all gotten to the end. The girls wanted to take part in the ceremony. Theyhad gotten the girls that wanted to be on will’s side lavender dresses and they had gotten Hazel and Reyna grey dresses.   
The girls exemting Hazel and kayala would walk after Louise, and then Percy , Jason Leo, Cecil, and the Stolls would go in that order.they would all go to their respective sides and then he woud get walked down first, then Kayla would walk Will down and the ceremony would begin.  
He went to Hazel who was smiling the brightest he’d ever seen.   
“this is so exciting!” she whispered/shrieked.  
He just smiled back.  
They walked down to a song played by violinists. He saw Will come down in his tux. He looked so stunning. Even though they had told each other what their tuxes looked like, they never saw them.   
They had written their own vows, which wasn’t a lot to him but Will was having trouble with it.   
“now the grooms will recite their vows” the minister announced.   
Will started: “Nico, the day saw you I didn’t knowhow people could fall in love with everything that could possibly happen, but then the more I got to know you, I started to see that love wasn’t really that crazy of an idea.   
“when I fell though, I saw how crazy and unpredictable and ridiculous love really was, and I liked it. I know you ay not have known me for long, but I remember meeting you the first day you came to camp. Your eyes full of light, ready to take on whatever the world could throw at you. From that moment on, I knew something was different. The second time I met you, I knew it could only ever be you” he was pretty sure the audience was swooning. He wished he could kiss Will but instead he had to say his vows.  
Will’s POV  
He worked for forever on his vows yet he knew they wouldn’t comare t Nico’s. Nico was a natural writer with that whole darkness and poetry vibe around him.   
He looked up from his hands and Nico was smiling at him.   
“I don’t remember much from hen I first met you, but what I qualify as our first meeting was when I remembered our encounter. I had just been around the world, and someone found me, realized I was a demigod and brought me to camp for rehabilitation.   
”You got me back to health and I was stuned that you actually sassed me, knowing I was the son of Hades. It was then that I realzed I liked you. I liked you even more at our third meeting. Even though we were on the brink of war, you were so damn distracting. I swear, I almost tripped ten times because I was staring at you.  
“I realized I loved you on our third date. About 2 years ago. When my father asked me what I saw in you I told him this: ‘dad, I love him, I always have always will and always will have loved him.’ I see the sun in you and what would night be withough the light in the day to distinguish the two. Will Solace, I will fail you sometimes, but just know that I love you and things will always be okay. I love you today, yesterday and tomorrow.”  
They were both crying at this point. They put on the rings and kissed.  
They walked down the aisle hand in hand. Since they didn’t have a boquet to toss, they used the bridesmaids boquets. They had different colors to distinguish. They didn’t realize before, but Hades and Apollo were sitting ,bored at a table. The boquet tosses were for both genders, so they got their fathers to get in the mini mob.  
His mother was there but she wasn’t very mentally present.  
“hey mom,” he said kneeling down in front of her “do you want to catch the boquet?”   
She nodded, and he helped her up.  
Nico tossed his and Kayla caught it. When he tossed his Percy caught it. Kayla and Percy both blushed. They were some of the few people that hadn’t brought dates. Annabeth had moved on, but Percy had. It would be nice for Kayla to find love.  
At the reception, they watched Nick ick up a flower petal and hand it to Louise. She blushed and kissed Nick on the cheek.

///  
Years later, they were still hapy together. After about 14 years of being a doctor, Nico retired to fulfill his drea of being a full time writer. After all those years, Will was still a doctor, and as sassy as ever.   
Nico and Will had adopted another child, a baby girl that they named Anna. Nick and Anna had everything that they needed growing up. It might not have been everything they wanted, but they survived and they were happy.  
Kayla and Percy ended u being destined for each other, and after almost 2 years of dating, they were getting married, but the wedding was delayed due to an unexpected pregnancy.story of their lives.

Annabeth found her happiness with her polar opposite, Travis stoll. They turned out to be madly in love, they had 4 children, named Philip Ariel, William, and Daria.   
Their children grew up in a healthy loving environment, just as the rst of the children.

As for Hazel and Frank, they got divorced. But not until Louise was independent, and stable. Luckily they worked out a deal to see each other on the holidays, and Louise would visit when ever she was in town. She was a traveling journalist.   
Louise and Nick ended up falling in love. A tale as old as time. boy meets girl, girl loves boy, boy loves girl.  
Leo and Calypso ascended to Olympus. Leo was immortal now like Calypso. They ended up opening the little shop they always dreamed of. Theat is after Calypso learned how to cook. Their business was very successful, but they never got married. They did have 1 child, but they didn’t believe in marriage.  
Piper and Jason broke up when Piper realized she could do so much better than Jason. Jason married and divorced Drew before finding his true love, Clarisse .  
Piper went into the modeling business, and ended up inhappy ince she didn’t have a significant other. She then met the ove of her life, but didn’t realize until it was too late that she could love again. His name was Toby and they had the best friendship.  
Everyone was happy. They would have been happy without each other, but since they found each other they multiplied their happiness. Every day they fell for each other over and over again. They had a happy ending. Trust us~the Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you all are aware, i wll only do one request a week if anyone requests. thank you or reding! i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments kudos tips suggestions and requests

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! :) please leave comments kudos and suggestions! tell me if you want more chapters :)


End file.
